Time Mysteries 3: The Final Enigma (Collector's Edition)
Relics of the Past The future is in peril once more and this time it seems that Viviana has gotten some help from a mysterious cloaked figure with knowledge of the future. * Buchakov: Buchakov is a philosopher. * Charles Dickens: Charles is a well-known writer. * Crowley: Crowley is a philosopher and a student of the magic arts. * Dante: Dante is a writer and a philosopher. * Esther Ambrose: Esther is the main focus of this source material and she travels through time, solving riddles and puzzles to try to improve the future. * Goethe: Goethe is a philosopher. * King Arthur: Arthur is the king of Avalon and the one whom Merlin serves. * Liam: Liam is a professor in the dystopian future, but contrary to outward appearances he's also obsessed with power. * Merlin: Merlin is the father of the Ambrose family line and has been turned into an oak by his corrupted lover Viviana. * Michael: Michael is a man from the dystopian future who has come back in time to try and prevent it from becoming that way. * Nimue Ambrose: Nimue is the daughter of Merlin and Viviana, the first of the second generation Ambroses. * Orwell: Orwell is a writer most known for writing "1984". * Rasputin: Rasputin is a legendary figure, who has been trained in magic by Liam. * Sean Ambrose: Sean is Esther's uncle. He's an inventor specialising in time travel. * Viviana: Viviana is revealed to not only have been Merlin's apprentice, but also his lover, before being corrupted. This makes her the mother of the Ambrose family line. * William Ambrose: William is Esther's son. New Hope This part of the source material focuses on Michael's realisation that his friend and mentor, Liam is not who he claims to be. * Esther Ambrose: Esther makes an appearance as a time traveller and ally to Michael. * Michael: Michael is a time-traveller from the future who tries to undo the creation of the dystopian future. * Professor Liam: Liam is at first Michael's friend, but soon turns out to be more interested in power than fixing the future. * Sean Ambrose: Sean is an inventor that specializes in time-travel. He is also Esther's uncle. Encyclopaedia Temporis The Encyclopaedia Temporis gives more information about key figures in this source material. * Arthur: Arthur is the legendary king of Avalon. * Esther Ambrose: Esther is a key figure in the entire series of events in this source material, making her one of the most important Ambroses. * Grigori Yefimovich Rasputin: Rasputin is Liam's apprentice and the one who gave Viviana the medallion that corrupted her. * Liam: Liam was initially a literature professor, but after finding a magic ring he became obsessed with time travel, which corrupted him. In the newly changed future however, he doesn't find the ring and instead builds an air purifier, making this time period brighter and cleaner. * Merlin Ambrose: the legendary Merlin is the aide to king Arthur, the first Ambrose and the creator of the Time Museum, he has been trapped in an oak tree and a crystal ball, but has always provided later Ambroses with support and advice. He also trained and loved Viviana Ambrose. * Michael: Michael is a timetraveler from a dystopian future who allied himself with the Ambroses. As the past gets changed he turns into the leader of the now brighter future, along with his friend professor Liam, who has been spared his corruption. * Nimue Ambrose: Nimue is Merlin and Viviana's daughter, she helped Esther cleanse the medallion and even defeated Rasputin. * Sean Ambrose: Sean is Esther's uncle and a temporal inventor. * Viviana Ambrose: Viviana is Merlin's apprentice and lover, but she was corrupted by a medallion that was given to her by Rasputin. * Vivien Ambrose: another integral part of the Ambrose family. * William Ambrose: William is Esther's son.